left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Charger
So this zombie is smaller than a tank same damage as any other special infected? WEIRD. It sounds like this infected isnt much of a problem. --Kirby888 22:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Judging by the video, its one of those infected that gets power from ambush. If you see them charging at you, it would be easy, but if it was like your back or somewhere you didnt notice, it might do large amounts of damage. 01:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I wonder if what the acheivments for the charger areTerrifiedToxic I LIKE Cheese 08:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe something like the Tank, since the Charger's goal is to knock survivors until the rest of the Infected can start owning the survivors, my guess is that there will be an achievement that you will have to knock a number of survivors in one life, which is quite a challenge since the Charger and the survivors have the same speed. Zikkun 20:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Proof of cue I have a sourse that the charger does have a music cue check the oxm left 4 dead 2 interview on the xbox 360 dashboard--XIII-DARKNESS 18:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OBJECTION!!! Your honor as you can see the Charger does NOT have a music cue. It has music when he pounds ya to the ground like Chris Brown did to Rihanana(I love you Rihanana.) So! I guess your honor that this ABOMINATION (XIII-DARKNESS) IS GUILTY OF CHARGE! That is all --Kirby888 03:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure I've heard a cue, it's a single, elongated note if I remember.. I'm pretty sure the Spitter has 4 notes and the Jockey will probably have 6 by way of logic, will just have to wait until more is confirmed. SegaFortress 06:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) The Chargers Health I'm Confused about the Health i thought the health was 250 like every other infected not 500--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 07:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It was never 250 in first place, when I created the Infobox I wrote down "250+" because that's all we had, we knew Valve said that it will have more HP than the other Special Infected excluding the Witch and the Tank, and we couldn't throw any rumors because this Wiki is not a place for fanon, so I wrote 250+. The 500 should be removed in my opinion, we can't throw speculations just like that. Zikkun 08:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It should be known as 400 plus--Ill97 17:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Charger Health ? I don´t think that the Charger has 500 Health, i saw that it takes 7 shots from the MG to kill him! 350-400 Health is more realistic imo! it died by a one hit with a frying pan........--Kirby888 03:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It was shot a lot though by the other survivors but still that melee attack was insanely powerful--Ill97 17:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) low health the charger may have like 400 health but hes can run 3 times faster than us so dont shit yourself when you see it rushing towards you Keeps charging? so it keeps running till it hits a wall? thats like a smoker and a tank combined,and how oyuld that work with cliffs, would he charge off the cliff,survivor in tow,or stop just before? hope he keeps going,i wanna kaamakazi--JoeHanSon 20:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ooh, I like that idea. 04:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) he appears to pick up Ellis and run him into a wall in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uAE5gQ2wFo The Deep 1 02:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Peectoor Guys, can we have a gameplay pic? I mean, we have them for Jockey and Spitter, and I'm sure there are enough high quality pics to find a good Charger pic. Not liking the speculation here Things such as "this Infected looks like X Infected, the virus could have done this and that and changed in this way". Not really a big complaint but, stuff like that based upon a bit of imagination in the trivia section seems a bit.. off. And it's not just on this page either (Spitter-Boomer, Jockey-Hunter, an inference of Bill knowing Francis before the infection, etc). If it was reworded to something like "a few fans believe that" or something along those lines, or maybe some factual info from Valve about design work I guess it would be a little better; if I'm unclear, just being picky or I'm plain wrong, please tell me. :P Oh and.. so many references to the Tank in there, yet gameplay mechanics-wise the Charger seems more comparable to the Smoker and Hunter. Smoker more so, given the role of splitting up tightly packed survivors. SegaFortress 07:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Link please? "In recent "Scavenge Mode" gameplay videos the Charger seems to be the only infected able to speak saying, "Don't shoot me!" when being shot at." I thought normally it wasn't acceptable to babble about 'that one Youtube video remember!' on Wikis without citing the source. SteveZombie 22:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIHAwPhD5P8&NR=1 Seems to be in this video around :30-:31 and :34-:35. I doubt The Charger is really saying "Don't shoot me" though. Sniper Rofl 23:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It does sound like it, however he's not even being shot at at that point. :/ SteveZombie 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It does kinda sound like it, but i doubt he's really saying anything. Just a demonic noise.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Not half tank I found proof the Charger can't be a half tank:the foot that's under the enlarged arm has still a shoe on,whereas the other leg doesn't have a shoe on,indicating that his smaller legs has yet to grow,meaning it doesn't change into a tank. It'll probably become a step up from the Tank as it can walk on 2 legs so it can run faster when it's fully mutated.Mr.shadow 11:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Speaking. Link to the video, where the Charger allegedly speaks, please. Edit: No need, but i can guarantee that is not talking! 18:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, people have mistaken the Common Infected as speaking phrases in Spanish. I think next time they claim to have heard an Infected speak we can safely call BS without wasting our time watching anything. :P SteveZombie 17:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It does add a hint of inspiration to zoey saying: "Oh my god... Mexicans!" in the Left 4 lol video on youtube. --Prof. 18:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) First off, I love that video. Second, I agree with steve. Thirdly, they're zombies. They don't talk. They just mostly scream and hit you. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, the spanish I can agree with, I have the heard the Common's say something that sounds ALOT like Buenos Dias. :The only two clips I thought could possibly be misinterpreted as speech were both the male and females' 'rage_at_victim23' files, but even those are gibberish. Not even the 'mumbling' or 'shout' ones make any audible sense. I thought I heard the 'Buenos Dias' one before but listening to all the files, I can't find any that come close. SteveZombie 15:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think the whole arguement of the Charger speaking is retarded. People, doesn't "Don't shoot me" sound like something someone else would say? Gahh. -_-; [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC)